The Return of XANA
by DarkDreamer253
Summary: When Odd goes to the factory alone, he's caught by Jeremie and Aelita. They still virtualized him, but when finds something strange, the friends band together to stop it. /MORE DETAILS IN STORY/ !WARNING!DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 4!
1. Mystery Girl

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This RP takes place a year after XANA is destroyed. Odd sneaks into the factory so he can have one last trip to Lyoko, just for old times sake. When he's caught by Jeremy and Aelita, they let him go, but then say that it's the last time after that. But when something strange happens on Lyoko, it'll bring back the Lyoko warriors.**

**Jeremie: Activated tower in the desert region!  
Aelita: I'm on it! *goes into tower and inputs code* Tower deactivated.  
Me: Great! Thanks guys, now I can get back to writing.  
Jeremie: Um, aren't you forgetting to say you don't own us?  
Me: Uh, heh heh... Bye! *runs away at top speed***

* * *

Odd was bored as he sat in his room. They didn't have any afternoon classes and Ulrich was in the gym doing his penchak silat lessons. He was throwing a ball for Kiwi across the room. The little dog brought it back, set it down, and barked until Odd threw it again.

Normally, this would be the perfect time for XANA attacks. Unfortunately, XANA was gone and the super computer was shut down. No more trips to Lyoko, no more fun adventures. No more being heroes. It was boring without Lyoko. He got up and went to the door, answered by Kiwi's concerned barks.

"It's okay Kiwi, I'm just going for a walk," he told the dog, petting him and smiling as he spoke.

He then left the room and walked around the campus. He didn't feel like going into town. He just needed to clear his head. Before he knew it, he was at the sewer in the park. He sighed, knowing that He would never go down there with his friends anymore. There was no reason to since XANA was gone.

He then got a crazy idea. His friends may not go with him, but no one ever said he couldn't go alone. He climbed down into the sewer and saw their skateboards and scooters still there. He smiled and grabbed his, using it to speed his way down towards the factory.

He got to a dead end with a ladder up to the surface. He used the ladder to go up and looked over at the tan factory. It may have been abandoned long ago, but it was like a hang out for their little group when Lyoko was still around.

He went inside and slid down one of the worn ropes. He landed near the elevator and went down, typing in the key code when he got to where he wanted. He went in and the super computer rose from the floor.

He looked at the panel with XANA's symbol that hid the power switch. He wasn't sure he should turn it back on, but he just wanted to go to Lyoko one last time, just to remember the good times. Finally, he pushed the switch up.

The computer roared to life and Odd smiled. He then went up to the control room. Thanks to Jeremy's little lesson he gave them after XANA attacked him and Aelita, Odd knew how to set up the automatic virtualization.

He typed on the keyboard, ready to set up the program. As he was typing, he saw a shadow over the keyboard. He thought that maybe XANA returned and was possessing someone. He turned around, kicking the person behind him.

"Ow! what did you do that for?" a familiar voice complained," Seriously Odd. Be more careful."

"Jeremie?" Odd was surprised," What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Aelita," Jeremie said," She still has all her memories here and she wanted me to reboot it to make sure it still works. The real question is what are you doing here?"

"Um... Would you believe that I came here to help?" Odd had a guilty smile on his face. From the look he had, it was obvious Jeremie wasn't buying it.

"Okay, I came here for one last run around Lyoko," Odd confessed, looking broken as he realized that wasn't going to happen now.

"Fine, I'll virtualize you while I set up the reboot," Jeremie gave in," But I'm going to have to materialize you before I start it. I'm going to do a full reboot and something might go wrong if you're on Lyoko while it's running. Aelita, would you like to go with him?"

"I don't know," Aelita said," I just wanted to do the reboot. I wasn't really thinking about going on Lyoko."

"Are you sure?" Jeremie asked her. Aelita just nodded. "Alright. That means it's just you, Odd. Head down to the scanner room and I'll virtualize you in the desert sector."

"You got it!" Odd smiled, happy that Jeremie was letting him go to Lyoko.

Odd took the elevator down and stopped at the scanner room. He went in and saw the three scanners again. He got inside and Jeremie started the program to virtualize him.

He was virtualized and landed in the desert. He looked different here. A purple jumpsuit with a dog in the center, two shoulder pads with faces of a dog and a cat, a few purple markings on his face, all complete with paws, a tail, and cat ears.

"Ah, I missed this," he said as he looked over the desert," Jeremie, can I get the overboard?"

"Sure, I'll have it up in a second," Jeremie said into the headset.

Just as Jeremie said, the overboard appeared in front of Odd. It matched his outfit. It was light and dark purple. The light purple half had a cat face on it, while the dark purple half had a glowing yellow circle in the center. It floated above the ground.

"You're always right, Einstein," Odd laughed a bit.

Odd then jumped onto the board and started moving. It was just like skateboarding to him. Odd just moved across the desert, doing some tricks as well. He wanted to have fun with what little time he was going to be on Lyoko. He was using rock formations like ramps and doing tricks. Just anything to have fun.

"Yahoo!" He shouted as he went up a rock like a ramp and flipped a few times, but saw something and fell off, landing face first on the ground. He got up and asked," Jeremie, is there supposed to be a girl here?"

"What?" Jeremie stopped typing and brought up the hollomap to see someone else there," That's crazy. Who is she?"

"I don't know," Odd was staring at her, wondering where she came from.

She had wavy icy blue hair, reaching the small of her back. Her skin was very light in color. She had bright red eyes with flecks of gold from what he could tell. There was red marks over her eyes that rounded off against her nose and went over to her ears.

She wore a shoulderless dark red shirt with sleeves that were red to the elbows, then black to the wrists. A thick black sash separated her top from the rest of her outfit. Her skirt was the same red and reached half way down her shins. It was split in the front to reveal black leggings underneath. Her boots her also dark red with three black straps on them.

What really caught his eye were the wings coming from her back. They were the same icy blue color as her hair. Between the two wings was a quiver of arrows and a blue bow with wings decorated on both ends.

She looked tired, like she'd been walking there for quite some time. Her body finally gave out and she started to fall over the edge. Odd was surprised and raced to her on his overboard. He caught her just before she fell into the digital sea.

"Jeremie, what should I do with her?" Odd asked, looking at the girl asleep on his overboard.

"Bring her to a tower," Jeremie said," Maybe I can materialize her with the same program I used when I first materialized Aelita."

"Got it," Odd said, heading to a tower nearby. He went in the tower and set her on the floor, then asked," Is this good Jeremie?"

"Yeah, just leave the tower and I'll start up the program," Jeremie told Odd, who did as he said," I'm going to materialize you as well."

Odd was then back in the scanner to see that Aelita had just come down. "You want to see her too, huh?" Aelita just nodded.

Odd waited there for Jeremie to materialize this mystery girl. He wanted to find out who it was and what she was doing on Lyoko. The scanner then activated and opened. He looked over to see if it was her.

She looked about Yumi's age and she still had the same long blue hair and skin tone. Her eyes were closed, so he couldn't tell if they were the same or not. Her clothes had changed though.

Replacing her Lyoko outfit was a white tube top with a dark red vest over it. The vest looked like the sleeves had been ripped off. She had on long dark grey cargo pants with three cloud patterns on the bottom of the right leg. They were held up by a dark red belt with a silver chain on the left side. Dark red combat boots covered her feet.

She opened her eyes to reveal that they were the same red with gold color. She held her head as she started to get up. Odd helped her, holding her for support. She seemed startled by him as he did so, trying to push him away at first.

"It's alright," Odd told her," I'm just trying to help. What's your name?"

"Can't think straight right now," she said, shaking her head a bit in hopes of sorting her thoughts. She had a kind of rough voice, yet still a bit high pitched. "I need to rest."

Odd just nodded and brought her up with Jeremie, setting her down there, propped up against the wall.

* * *

**So, there you have it! That's the first chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Identity

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Well, this is the second chapter. You will learn the identity of my OC girl. Enjoy the newest chapter of my story!**

**Me: And now for the theme song! *sings very badly* Code Lyoko! We'll restart it all! Code Lyoko! Be there when you c-  
Yumi: *takes away the mic* No more singing! At least not for you!  
Me: Alright... Just one more thing. *snatches mic back and says in sing-song voice* I do not own Code Lyoko!  
Ulrich: *takes mic again*  
Me: Aww...  
All: Thank goodness that's over...**

* * *

Yumi, Ulrich, and William arrived now. William had just follow Yumi. None of them trusted him fully yet. The three of them were talking with Jeremie and Aelita about the new girl. The common belief between them was that possibly XANA survived and this was one of his tricks.

Odd was just watching her, waiting for her to wake up. He had kind of spaced out and didn't even notice his friends asking him a question. When he didn't respond, they tried to get his attention.

"Hey, Earth to Odd, we asked you a question," Ulrich kind of grimaced when his friend didn't answer, but there was still no response," Come on, Odd, listen to us!"

"Huh?" Odd finally looked over at his friends," Sorry, guess I wasn't really paying attention. What were you saying?"

"We asked you why you helped her," Yumi said," For all any of us know, she could be under the control of XANA, like William was."

"I don't know," Odd said," She was just walking along the edge of the desert and nearly fell into the digital sea. I just protected her. What was I supposed to do? Let her fall?"

She then groaned and started to wake. They all came over as she opened her eyes. Odd was closest and she seemed to smile a bit when she saw him, probably because he helped her earlier. She then looked around.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Mystery girl's POV-**

I looked around and saw six people. Two girls and four boys. One of the girls looked taller than the rest of them. She must be a bit older, maybe my age. she had short, straight black hair and looked like she had an Asian background, most likely Japanese.

She was wearing a long sleeved dark shirt with blue stars on one side near the bottom. It cut off, showing her mid-drift. She also had on black pants, the top a reddish color. She also had on black boots.

Next to her was one of the boys. He had short, slightly messy brown hair. He was wearing a green jacket with a couple of big pockets on the chest. It was hanging open and he had on a grey shirt underneath. He also wore jeans and black sneakers.

The other girl had pixie cut light pick hair. She wore a purple dress with a dark purple section down the middle and a dark purple collar. There were also a few pink buttons on it. She had pink leggings on underneath the dress that reached just past her knees. Her boots were hot pink with two light pink puff balls hanging off of each.

One of the boys had blonde hair smoothed back. He also wore glasses and pushed them up just as she looked over at him. He had on a red long sleeved turtle neck. He also had tan pants with a bit of a greenish tint and a light blue stripe down the side. The sneakers he wore were a grey color.

One of the boys was in the background, not with the rest of the group. He had short, messy black hair. He wore a black shirt with a red logo of some kind. He wore an unbuttoned brown jacket over it. The lower half of the jacket was a darker color. He also had on jeans and red boots.

The person closest to me was the boy who'd helped me earlier. His blonde hair was spiked up and had a purple spot in the center. He had on a light purple jacket with darker purple long sleeves. It was cut off, but his mid-drift was covered with a pink shirt. His pants were a dark blue with a light blue stripe along the edge. He also wore red sneakers.

I smiled when I looked over at him since he had helped me earlier. I started to get up and he helped me. I was still confused though. I thought I was in a desert before, but this looked like it might be some kind of factory.

"Where am I?" I asked," And why are all of you staring at me?"

"You're in an abandoned factory in Boulogne-Billancourt, France," the blonde boy with glasses said.

"What happened to the desert?" I still didn't know how I got out," I was in a desert of some kind. How did I get here?"

"I rescued you," my rescuer spoke now," You were in a virtual world called Lyoko and nearly fell into the digital sea. I caught you and Jeremie materialized you to the real world."

"You're joking, right?" I laughed a bit. They all looked at me seriously. "You aren't joking? You expect me to believe I was in some kind of virtual world? It doesn't sound very believable."

"Well, it's true," it was the one with glasses again," I use the monitors over there to control the supercomputer a couple levels below. The level below us has three scanners, allowing me to use a program that scans a person, breaks down their atoms, and digitalizes them in a virtual world, which is called Lyoko. I can also do the reverse, bringing someone back from Lyoko to the real world. That's what I did to you."

"Well I'm sorry, but if you actually expect me to believe a program that can read, break down, and digitalize atoms actually exists, then you all need to be checked into a mental hospital. There's no way something like that is real."

"Well, it is," the tall girl said," We've all been there. We actually met Aelita there." She gestured to the girl with pink hair. "She was already on Lyoko when Jeremy started up the supercomputer."

"This isn't about me," the one who I now knew was Aelita seemed to get angry," This is about her. In all the time we've been on Lyoko, there's never been anyone besides me and my father who have already been there. So what we need to find out is where she came from and what she was doing there in the first place. But most importantly, who are you?"

"I'm just regular girl," I told them," At least I think. Most of my memories from before I was on the desert seem to be a blank. There is one thing I do remember though. My name. It's Xana."

I looked around to see shocked looks on all of their faces, like they'd seen a ghost or something. "Did I say something wrong?" I wondered," Why are you guys all looking at me like _I'm_ the crazy one?"

"I knew it was some kind of trick by XANA," the brunette boy got in a fighting stance," You're here to destroy us, aren't you?" I didn't know what to do and I was a bit worried he might attack me. I backed up to the wall, trying to get further away from him.

"Ulrich, calm down," The one with glasses tried to stop him," Didn't you hear her? She doesn't remember anything. Besides, we don't know if she's the same as that XANA."

"Yeah, well, I don't trust her," Ulrich gave me a death glare," Just because she says she doesn't remember, that doesn't mean she's telling the truth."

"Okay, whatever problems you have with this XANA person, that's not me," I wanted to know why they had a problem with this person," I'm just a girl. That's it."

"I still want to check," the one with glasses started talking again," Take her down to the scanner room. I'll scan her and check her data sequence of her Lyoko. Using that, I can determine if she really is XANA."

* * *

**So, next episode includes the scanning of Xana! You'll also find out if Xana is _that_ XANA. Reviews welcome.**


	3. Scanning

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I was told in the reviews I'm moving this too fast, but, meh. I think it's fine. If anyone else thinks this is going too fast, please tell me in reviews.**

**Transfer- DarkDreamer  
Scanner- DarkDreamer  
Virtualization!  
Me: Too bad you can't see my Lyoko form. I'm totally awesome. Unfortunately, it's really hard to write while on Lyoko, so I'll just say I don't own Lyoko, the show, or the characters. Hey Jeremie, materialize me and I'll start writing. *materializes* Thanks!**

* * *

**-Xana's POV-**

I was now standing in one of three cylindrical tubes. I didn't know what it was, but they'd called it a scanner. I was just waiting as Aelita and the tall girl were in the room outside the scanner. I guess they were supposed to make sure I stayed in or something.

"She's in the scanner, Jeremie," the tall one said.

"Alright. Thanks Yumi. I'm going to scan her now." The voice was from the boy with glasses, Jeremie. It seemed that there was some kind of speaker he was talking through.

After he spoke, the scanner closed with me inside. I heard his voice again, saying," Scanner, Xana." It didn't take long, as it opened again in a short amount of time. The problem was that I felt drained. I started to fall, but the girl I now knew was Yumi caught me before I hit the ground. The three of us then head back up with the others.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Aelita asked.

"I actually don't know yet," Jeremie said," Her data from her Lyoko form seems to be corrupted. I'm going to stay here and try to fix it. You guys should head back to the academy."

"But what do we do with her until then?" Ulrich asked.

"Yumi, you think she could stay with you?" Jeremie asked," I know we ask a lot of you, but there's nowhere else for her to go."

"Well, I'm not sure what my parents will say, but I guess so," Yumi said," We better get going then."

I followed them as they all left, but they all had skateboards except the girl Aelita. I didn't have anything. I just watched as they all went ahead. However, the boy that helped me stayed behind. "Something wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't have a skateboard," I reminded him," I have to walk."

"Well, you can ride with me," as he said that, I felt a bit nervous and I knew he could tell as he continued," Or I'll walk with you."

I smiled as he picked up his skateboard. "Sure," I went up next to him.

The two of us started walking and it was silent for awhile. He then spoke, saying," We never got properly introduced. I'm Odd."

"Yes, you are," I laughed a bit," But seriously, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem," Odd said," I wasn't going to just let you fall into the digital sea."

"You really like skateboarding?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it," he told me," Why don't you like it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged," Just seems... dangerous."

"Maybe you should get a scooter, like Einstein and Aelita," he suggested.

"Einstein?" I looked at him confused.

"That's what I call Jeremie," Odd said," Because he's so smart and all."

"I guess that makes sense," I said," So, what's with this XANA person that's got all of your friends acting like I'm some kind of enemy?"

"XANA is a virus that tried to take over the world," Odd explained," Not only that, but XANA's tried to kill us several times as well. Mostly because we're the only ones who were able to stop him- or... her, I guess. I mean, if you really are XANA."

"Well, I don't _think_ I've ever been a virus, but I also don't remember much," I sighed," I don't want to be a killer though. I hope that I'm not this XANA."

"I hope you're not either," Odd said," But even if you are, you seem really nice. It definitely wouldn't change my opinion of you. Though I can't say the same about the rest of my friends. They seem to think you're bad news."

"Hey, I've never done anything to make them mistrust me," I felt a bit sad," I'm not sure what I can do to get them to trust me either."

"Don't worry, they'll come around eventually," Odd gave me a big grin. He then started climbing up the ladder at the end of the sewer. I climbed up after him to see his friends waiting, asking what took so long. The one girl, Yumi, came up to me.

"You're coming with me," she seemed angry and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along," What took you so long anyway?"

"I had to walk," I almost shouted, since her anger got me annoyed," Turns out I don't like skateboards."

"Whatever," she just kept dragging me, not even looking back," I'm already late, I just have to get home."

It didn't take long to get to her house. She went in and I heard her talking with her parents. I couldn't make it all out, but I heard something about a 'surprise visit' and 'pen pal' as they talked.

Soon enough, they came over and her father asked," So, you're Yumi's pen pal Xana? You know, you could've warned her before just coming here. Well, you can stay, but only for a few days."

"Thank you," I bowed in respect and he smiled a bit.

"Well, I hope you feel at home here," he said," You'll be staying in Yumi's room."

I nodded and came in the house, leaving my shoes at the door. I then followed Yumi up to her room. She set up a futon for me and I lied down in it. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but I still didn't want to make her angry again, so I stayed quiet and just tried to sleep.

* * *

**Yup, I was never planing on announcing the truth yet. Next chapter for sure! Stay tuned!**


	4. Diagnosis

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is the big reveal! It doesn't come until later though, after the school day.**

**Transfer- DarkDreamer  
Scanner- DarkDreamer  
Virtualization!  
Me: Too bad you can't see my Lyoko form. I'm totally awesome. Unfortuneately, it's really hard to write while on Lyoko, so I'll just say I don't own Lyoko, the show, or the characters. Hey Jeremie, materialize me and I'll start writing. *materializes* Thanks!**

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Xana had woken up with Yumi and she was supposed to leave for school. She was told to stay out of trouble until Yumi came back after school. The two got dressed and both went downstairs. Her parents were nice enough to give her something other than chopsticks to use for eating, but she used the chopsticks anyway.

After eating, Yumi and her brother went to leave for school. Xana gave her a goodbye, but she opened the door and Odd was standing there.

"Uh... hey," he gave a sheepish grin.

"Odd?" Yumi was surprised to seem him," What are you doing here?"

"Did you ever think that maybe I came here to walk with you to school?" Odd asked.

"Come on, you hardly wake up at this time and you've never walked with me to school before," Yumi gave him an annoyed look," Just tell me the truth."

"Well, I thought that maybe Xana might be bored here," Odd said," I came to see she wanted to go walking around town with me before school."

Yumi seemed surprised as he said that. She looked back at Xana, then took Odd out closing the door.

"Are you crazy?" Yumi was trying to be quiet," What if it turns out she is that XANA? What if she tries to hurt you?"

"I'm not worried about that," Odd shrugged," She's nice. At least, so far she seems nice. I think that she really doesn't remember it at all."

"Just... be careful," Yumi told him," You need to watch her."

"Don't worry so much," Odd reassured her," I'll be fine."

Yumi was still a bit skeptical, but opened the door. Xana then asked," So, you still want to go out on a walk?" Odd seemed to light up as she asked. The two of them then left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Xana's POV-**

As I walked with Odd, I somehow felt safer next to him. He seemed really nice and he didn't judge me like his friends. It made me upset that they seemed to hate me. Yet, I felt better as I stood next to him.

"Are you sure it's alright to be walking with me when you have classes?" I asked.

"It'll be fine," he replied," I'll have plenty of time to get back to the academy. I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit."

We continued walking and he told me stories about times when he was on Lyoko and other times when he fought off XANA. He also told me funny jokes and I laughed, which seemed to make him happy. As we continued walking, I noticed some kids on roller skates.

"That looks like so much fun," I said out loud, forgetting that he was talking and I interrupted him," Oh, sorry. I just got carried away I guess."

"No, it's fine," Odd said," If you want to try roller skating, I've got a pair of old skates you can use. I'm not sure they'll fit you, but it's worth a shot."

"Really?" She grinned," I'd love that!" As she thought about it, she then asked," Why do you trust me so easily? I mean, if I really am this XANA and I really tried to kill you, why are you so nice to me?"

"Because, even if you are XANA, you're still not," Odd said," You're not like that. You're human, not a virus or a program. It's kind of like when Aelita was on Lyoko. Even though she was an AI, she was almost human, so we helped free her from XANA. We later found out she really was human though."

"Yeah, but it's not the same," Xana felt upset," She didn't try to kill anyone. You had no reason not to trust her, but there are reasons that I shouldn't be trusted. So, why?"

"I guess I'm just the trusting type," Odd gave a slight smile," Why are you so worried about that? Don't you want us to trust you?"

"Of course I do," I snapped back," It's just... I don't deserve to be trusted."

"That's my problem to deal with," Odd said," If this is really all just some weird scheme to trick us, I can take care of it. I've done it before. Anyway, we're getting close to the academy, so I should go. Can you get back to Yumi's house by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," I promised him, a bit happy that he worried about me. After we separated, I headed back to Yumi's house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Third Person POV-**

Odd was sort of out of it during class, more than usually. Jeremie wasn't there, of course. Aelita was listening to the teacher. As Jeremie was called out, Ulrich covered for him, saying he wasn't feeling well this morning and went to see the nurse.

"Hey, you think Jeremie was able to fix that data?" Ulrich asked Odd only to get ignored at first.

"Huh?" Odd looked over at his friend," Sorry, Ulrich. I'm just thinking about other things."

"Like Xana?" Ulrich looked annoyed.

"How did you..."

"Yumi told me that you went over to her house to walk with Xana," Ulrich said," Also, you skipped breakfast. There's nothing in the world that can make you do that except maybe a pretty girl."

"I never said she was pretty," Odd blushed, but he'd been a bit loud as the teacher noticed him.

"Mr. Della Robia!" The teacher looked annoyed," Would you mind solving this problem, or are you too busy back there?"

"The problem?" Odd looked at the math problem on the board," Um... 24?"

"Close, but if you'd paid attention you would have known the answer," the teacher said," Next time, pay attention in my class."

Odd got a bit upset by that, but he still seemed to day dream for the rest of the class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Most classes were over and now it was lunch time. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita had met up with Yumi and William for lunch.

"So, if this girl really is Xana, what are we going to do with her?" William asked," Because if we're going to get rid of her, I'd love to do it myself, finally get my revenge for what XANA did to me."

"I say we throw her into the digital sea," Ulrich said," Make sure she's gone forever."

"She is still human," Odd defended her," We didn't just get rid of Aelita when we found her on Lyoko."

"This is different than the situation I was in," Aelita said," At least I was human before I was trapped on Lyoko. XANA was built a program and never was human."

"Yeah, but are you really willing to virtualize her forever?" Odd asked," She hasn't done anything wrong herself."

"But she did at one point if she is XANA," Ulrich argued," Look, if she's XANA, that means she's the same one that tried to take over the world with robots. She's also the one that's possessed dozens of people, tried to kill us multiple times, and tried to destroy the factory."

"She doesn't even remember doing any of that, if she even is XANA," Odd reminded him," She's human now, not a virus. Doesn't that mean anything to any of you?"

They all seemed to quiet down as they thought about it. Then all their phones went off. It was text from Jeremie.

'I was able to fix the data. Come down to the factory with Xana.' After reading it, Odd got up and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" It was Ulrich who asked him," We have to head to the factory."

"Just getting something from my room," Odd told him," I'll pick up Xana, too, so you guys just head down to the factory and I'll me you there."

They watched as Odd left and they just shrugged it off, then heading for the sewer in the park.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Xana's POV-**

I was getting bored in the house by myself. Yumi's parents were both out and I had nothing to do. I then heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Odd there with the roller skates he'd promised in his hands. He had a big grin on his face.

"We had to head down to the factory and I figured you wouldn't want to walk again," he said.

"Thank you," I hugged him tightly," Let's go then!"

I grabbed his wrist and we both headed to the sewers. As soon as I got there, I tried on the skates, which fit pretty well. As I got up, Odd asked if I needed help, but I told him I didn't need it. I started off moving slow, but I sped up as I kept going.

Eventually, I was moving just as fast as Odd on his skateboard ahead of me. As we got to the turn, instead of going around, I sped up and and went to jump to the edge on the other side.

"Woohoo!" It felt great when I was in the air, almost like I was flying. I hit the ground on the other side and kept going. I stopped at the end with Odd.

"You're a natural," Odd said with a smile," I can't believe you've never been skating before, yet you're that good."

"Thank you," I smiled and blushed a bit," Guess it's just something I'm good at."

The two of us go up the ladder and head to the factory. We took the elevator down to where his other friends were.

"Oh, there you are Odd," Jeremie looked over," As I said in my text, I fixed the data of her Lyoko form. I've been comparing it the data I've got on XANA. It seems that she does share the same data as XANA, but not all of it."

"If she doesn't have it, what happened to the rest of XANA's data?" Aelita asked him.

"That's what I want to find out," Jeremie said," But in order to find out, I need Xana to go to Lyoko. If she can connect to a tower, I could have more data on XANA than ever before. If she were to go to sector 5 that would be better, but I'm not sure I trust her that much yet. I'm not sure I should trust her with connecting to a tower. Odd, you'll go with her. Both of you head down to the scanner room."

As I listened, I started to get nervous as he mentioned that I'd have to go back in the scanner. I didn't mind so much when he was just scanning me, but something about the virtualization process scared me a bit. As I was dragged to the elevator and it moved down to the scanner room, a knot formed in my stomach.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Man, I'm getting these out quick... Anyway, the next chapter will bring Xana back to Lyoko! Muah Hah Hah! Review while you wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Trouble on Lyoko

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: The first trip to Lyoko! Yay! I'm happy I got this in finally.**

**Jeremie: *over the phone* There is an activated tower and the others are busy. I need you on Lyoko to protect Aelita.  
Me: I can't right now. I'm busy writing your fanfiction. There can't even be an activated tower without me unless you want to wait until the next season.  
Jeremie: But you don't even own us, so this is all purely hypothetical anyway!  
Me: Exactly! *hangs up***

* * *

**-Xana's POV-**

I was still nervous as I stood in the scanner room with Odd. I wasn't sure about what would happen when I was virtualize and it worried me. I knew Odd could tell something was wrong when he asked," Are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit worried," I confessed," I mean, what if something goes wrong when I get virtualized? Or something goes wrong on Lyoko? What if I get hurt? It just makes me nervous."

"It's okay," Odd reassured me," Einstein has been doing this for a long time. Most likely nothing will happen. And besides, I'll be right there with you."

He smiled at me. There was something about his smile that made me feel better and I nodded, smiling back. I got in the scanner across from Odd and waited.

I heard Jeremie's voice over the Speaker. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Xana." The scanner door closed and Jeremie continued. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Xana." Next was the part that I dreaded. "Virtualization."

After I heard him say it, I just saw a bright light, then I appeared somewhere else. I was in the air and ended up falling to the ground flat on my face. When I looked around, I saw I was in a place made entirely of mountains.

A hand then reached out for me to help me up. I looked and saw Odd there. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"The tower should be northeast from there," the sound of Jeremie's voice startled me a bit," I'll materialize the overboard for you to use."

Soon after he said it, a board appeared in front of us that looked kind of like a skateboard, but it was floating above the ground. Odd jumped on, but I stayed back. "There is no way I'm getting on that thing," I told him.

"It'll be fine," Odd said," Just hold on tight to me." I still hesitated as I got closer and finally got on. I wrapped my arms around Odd's waist then he started moving, going up farther, and I got even more terrified. I looked around at first, but looked down and then shut my eyes tight.

We stopped not too long later and I jumped off of it. "I am never going on that thing again," I said," I don't like it."

"Just go into the tower," Jeremie sighed," Once you're inside, go to the center. It should take you up to the second level of the tower. Once there, place your hand on the screen in the center and get the data I need."

I looked and saw the tower. It was a pale yellow with what looked a little bit like dark green vines at the bottom. The top of the tower had a whitish glow to it. I didn't see a door. I started to wonder how I was supposed to get in until I placed my hand on it and it went straight through.

I went in the rest of the way and looked around. I was standing on a target with four lines coming from it, one on top, three on the bottom. The walls were almost glowing with a dark blue color. There were numbers all over the walls as well.

I went to the center of the floor and I was lifted up, floating to the second floor. I saw the same target there. As I approached the center, a sky blue screen appeared. It almost seemed like a hologram, but I placed my hand to it and it seemed solid. The name 'Xana' flashed across the screen and then disappeared.

I didn't know how to access the data, but then everything started moving by itself. I figured it was Jeremie doing that, so I knew that all I could do now was sit there and wait. As I did, I looked over at my wings. I started to wonder if I could actually use them to fly when some kid of explosion shook the whole tower.

"What was that?" It didn't seem to happen again and I waited for Jeremie to reply.

"Some of your monsters," Jeremie seemed kind of angry as he said that," Probably trying to destroy the tower so I can't access the data I need. Maybe you should go out there and see if you can call them off."

"Hey, I didn't know there were even monsters on Lyoko," I told him, but I left the tower anyway. I didn't see any monsters nearby. Odd seemed to have lured them towards him.

It worried me that they'd gone after him so easily. If the tower was their target, why would they leave it like that? Just to be sure, I looked around for other monsters that had stayed behind. I didn't see any at first and went to help Odd, but then one came out of a cave.

It was large and mostly red. The dome on the head was clear. The many tentacles it had were also clear. There was a gold diamond on the front with the same target as the tower. It came at me, about to grab me and I screamed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Odd's POV-**

I was on the overboard, leading the monsters away from the tower. Nothing I couldn't handle, just a Krab and three Hornets. When I decided I was far enough away, I turned back and went towards the Hornets.

"Lazer arrow!" One of my arrows shot out, destroying one of the Hornets. "Bulls-eye!" I smiled and then went back to take care of the other two when a sudden scream caused me to loose focus and fall off the overboard.

I looked over to see the Scyphozoa had gotten to Xana. I quickly got back on the overboard and headed over there, asking," Hey, Jeremie, what does the Scyphozoa want with Xana?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Jeremie said," You have to get over there and stop it right away."

"Already on it," I said, going faster. As soon as I got close enough, I shot another arrow at the tentacles of the Scyphozoa. A couple of them were severed and it dropped Xana, backing away.

"Are you alright?" I held out a hand to help Xana up, not even sure what it tried to do to her, let alone if she was hurt. She then pushed my hand away and got up, looking towards me for a moment. I saw XANA's symbol flash in her eyes just before she turned away and started running towards the edge of the sector.

"Jeremie, how is it possible that XANA is possessing Xana?" I asked him while chasing after her on the overboard. None of this made any sense right now.

"I don't know," Jeremie seemed just as surprised as I was," I'm not even sure how monsters are even able to be there without her."

"Well, I'll take care of this," I then aimed at her, ready to use a laser arrow.

"No!" Jeremie stopped me," Remember when Aelita was still missing her memories? If she was attacked, she was virtualized forever. It's the same thing for Xana. She can only be materialized through a tower. For now, just distract her while I finish with this data."

"You got it," I agreed, then pulling ahead of Xana and stopping in front of her. I was actually just trying to get her to go in another direction, but instead she stopped as well and smirked. She took out her bow and one of her arrows. I wasn't sure how good she was with them, but while possessed, she was probably better.

I just stood there and waited. She drew back the arrow and finally knocked it. When it came at me, I moved to dodge it. She looked annoyed and took out another. The color of the tip was different. While it had been silver for the other, this one was red.

She drew it back and knocked the arrow. I was able to dodge this one as well. "That all you got?" I taunted her, but she just smiled. I wondered why until the arrow came back at me. I went to dodge it again, but it hit the overboard and I feel to the ground. When I did, Xana began running towards the edge again.

"Jeremie, we're running out of space here," I told him," Are you done yet?"

"I just need a few more moments," Jeremie said," I'm going to try the reboot like we did with Aelita that one time. I'm not sure it'll work this time, but it's worth a shot. Just keep her busy until it's done."

"You got it Einstein," I smiled and continued after Xana. I got a bit faster and when I was close enough, I jumped on her and held her down. She struggle to get loose, but couldn't. "I could do this all day, you know," I teased.

I just had to hold her now until Jeremie could do the reboot. It didn't take long as I saw the familiar light that meant the reboot was working coming closer to us, sweeping over the sector.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Xana's POV-**

I woke up to find Odd on top of me. "Hey, could you maybe get off of me?" I didn't even know why he was holding me down in the first place.

"Sorry," he apologized and let me go," I was holding you down because you were under XANA's control and I think you were headed to the digital sea."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" That just had me even more confused.

"I don't know," Odd replied," Anyway, now that that's over, we should probably get back to the factory. Hey, Jeremie, can you materialize us?"

"Of course I can," I heard him say," I just need Xana to head to a tower."

"Why?" I couldn't help but wonder why I was the only one who needed to go to a tower to be materialized.

"Well, without your memories, you can't be materialized normally," Odd explained," Just head back to the tower and Einstien will do the rest." Then Odd disappeared. I didn't really want to go alone, but I headed to the tower, hoping there were no more monsters.

I ended up getting into the tower okay and then Jeremie materialized me. When I came out of the scanner, Odd was already there waiting for me and we headed up to where the others were.

"I wasn't able to finish looking through all the data," Jeremie told us when we got there," But I downloaded the last of it. I'll go through it tonight and tell you tomorrow what's going on."

Everyone agreed, then started to leave. Aelita was the only one who stayed with him. I headed back with Yumi, since her house was the only place I could stay for now.

* * *

**So, this chapter also included Odd's POV, which I've found out I'm no good writing in. Oh well, I tried. Reviews would be nice.**


	6. Runaway

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Chapters may take a bit longer because I have don't have a working computer right now. I have to go to the library to write. Which takes longer, since I have to schedule time to use the computer.  
**

**Aelita: I've docked the Skid, Jeremie.  
Jeremie: Alright, I'll activate the tower and then send you and Odd to destroy the super computer. *activates*  
Odd: *materializes* We're here, Jeremie. *destroys computer*  
Me: That wasn't a supercomputer! That was my computer! Well, it's a good thing I don't own the show, because I won't be able to write this fanfaction often enough now.  
Odd: Woops. Sorry.**

* * *

**-Xana's POV-**

Everyone was at the factory the day after I had gone to Lyoko with Odd. We all wanted to know what Jeremie had discovered.

"I've figured out a lot about XANA from the data I got," Jeremie told them," I've already told you XANA is a multi-agent program. Which means her data normally stays together, but it can be separated. XANA also has five main functions that can be done. Controlling and creating monsters, creating replicas, controlling the supercomputers connected to replicas, controlling specters, and activating towers. It seems that to escape my multi-agent program, XANA separated these functions.

"This corrupted the data, meaning my program wasn't able to see the pieces of data as XANA," Jeremie continued," The data was specifically separated into the five functions, but if the data wasn't protected, it could have easily fallen apart. In order to protect the data, XANA had to keep part of the data in something to hold it. That meant he had to create the Xana we see before us to hold and protect the data. The data she holds in her contains the function that activates towers. Meaning while she's around, XANA can't activate towers.

"But we can't let her be virtualized forever," Jeremie emphasized that point," When someone is virtualized forever, they turn into nothing more than data, which if that happens to her, all of XANA's data will merge back together and XANA will truly be back. Right now, the rest of the data is just a few broken pieces floating in the network. XANA won't be able to bother us as much as before. But there's also something even better that came out of this. It means that my multi-agent program didn't use all the data given to it by Franz. I might be able to use the energy to recreate his digital form and materialize him."

"Really?," Aelita lit up," That's great!" She grabbed him in a hug and he blushed. As she did so, the others except for Odd just looked at me kind of angrily, like they didn't want me around.

"So, basically, I can't ever be defeated on Lyoko," I just sighed," Maybe I shouldn't even go on Lyoko then. It would be better, right? I'm nothing but trouble for all of you anyway. At least you all act like I'm just some big problem. Maybe it would be better if I just died here, right?"

I definitely had all their attention now as they all looked at me with surprise. "Hey, don't get mad," Odd came over to me," I'm sure that they don't mind that you're here. Right?"

The others just stood around in silence, looking down or looking away, not willing to answer their friend's question.

"You see? They all just wish I'd disappear!" I shouted angrily, but inside I was hurt and tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Well, it's your lucky day, because it's about to come true!"

As soon as I said it, I ran into the elevator. I could hear Odd calling after me, but I wasn't listening to him. I started the elevator and waited for it to get to the top. As soon as it did, I just started moving. I didn't know where to, I just ran.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Odd's POV-**

"Xana wait!" I was too late to catch her, too late to stop her from running. I got mad that the rest of them made her leave.

"Look what you did now!" I turned back and shouted at them. "She may be part of XANA, but she's still human! You had no right to treat her like that!"

"Odd, look, it's just-" Yumi had held out her hand to comfort me and I smacked it away.

"No! I'm done talking and I'm done listening! I'm going after her!" I pushed the button for the elevator and it came back down shortly. I got in and left. As I got to the top, I realized I didn't even know where Xana went. I still went into town to look for her.

I called out for her as I walked through town. I wasn't even sure if she was in town. I was still trying. I just kept moving, but I was starting to think that I wouldn't find her until I heard someone crying in a park.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Xana's POV-**

I had finally stopped behind a tree in a park in town, just sitting there and I started crying. I then heard moving behind me, hoping the person would just leave me alone.

"I thought I heard someone crying over here," I was surprised to hear Odd's voice," Having a bad day?"

I laughed a bit at his joke, but quickly stopped. "You know, no matter what you say, I'm not going back," I told him," I can't stand it that they hate me so much."

"I'm sure they don't hate you," Odd spoke as he sat down next to me and I gave him a bit more room," The trouble we've had with XANA is the real problem. That's why they don't trust you. But if you just prove you can be trusted, they'll come to like you."

"Yeah right," I scoffed," There's no way they'll ever like me." I hugged my legs, burying my face in my arms.

"You'll never know unless you try," he smiled," Besides, I trust you. Isn't that enough? Just come back and I'll help you through this. I'll help them learn to trust you and if you're ever feeling down, I'll make you feel better."

I felt I couldn't say no to him. His smile made me feel better. I smiled as well. "Alright," I got up and dusted myself off," Let's go back then."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We got back later, but I didn't really want to go back. Still, I told Odd I'd try. We'd gone back to Yumi's house, where I was staying for now. I knocked on the door to have Yumi answer.

"Oh, you're back," she didn't seem too thrilled to see me," Well, I've got some news for you. After you left, Jeremie decided we were going to get you enrolled at the academy if you're going to be staying."

"Well, wasn't that nice," I rolled my eyes as I said it," Guess he had no other choice. At least I'll have somewhere else to stay. I won't have to bother you or your family anymore. Still, have to stay for one more night." I waved goodbye to Odd and went in.

As soon as she closed the door, she said rather angrily," I never said there was anything wrong with you staying here."

"You didn't have to," I scowled," Body language still gets the point across. I'm just going to do something upstairs." I then went up and looked around, deciding to read a book. I hoped that maybe if I was in school with them, I might be able to get them to like me easier.

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but with my broken computer, I couldn't do much more unless you wanted to wait another week. And one certain person was being very impatient. Reviews please.**


	7. Possessed

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Chapters are still taking awhile. Sorry. Still, I got this one done a bit quicker than the last. They told me I should have my computer some time next week.**

**Jeremie: You have to take care of the Megatank before Aelita can get to the tower.  
Me: *while running at the Megatank* I'm working on it. Not like I have anything better to do right now since **_**someone**_** broke my computer.  
Odd: *on the overboard* Hey, I said sorry probably a dozen times.  
Me: Whatever. *kills Megatank* Go on Aelita.  
Aelita: *goes in and deactivates tower* Tower deactivated.  
Jeremie: Alright, time to materialize all of you.  
Me: *materalizes* Sorry guys, I have to leave now. I have special log time at the library to write your fanfiction. I've already lost a few minutes and I'm only allowed an hour a day. You'll do fine without me anyway. After all, I don't own you. *leaves for library***

* * *

**-Xana's Dream-**

_I could hardly see where I was and I couldn't move. What I could see was tinted red. I then saw Odd with his back turned to me. I smiled a bit when I saw him, but I couldn't control my body and I struck him on the back of the head._

_"Why... Xana...," I heard him ask me before falling to the ground unconscious. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks, but all I could do was watch as it continued. I was dragging him along now, but I didn't know where to._

_"Please. Stop," I tried to force my body to stop moving," Please, I don't want to do this." Finally, I did stop. I saw some kind of construction site and there was a hole in the ground in front of me. I tossed Odd into it and then went over to the concrete mixer. I turned it on and concrete started pour into the hole on top of Odd._

_I was horrified as I slowly watch him disappear beneath the wet concrete. "No," I wanted to scream, but I couldn't actually speak, only in my mind," NO!" The scream echoed through my head and my heart felt like it was torn apart._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Third Person POV-**

Jeremie woke up to a familiar beeping on his computer. "It can't be," he put on his glasses and went over to his computer," It is." He got on his cellphone and called Yumi.

"Jeremie, do you know what time it is?" Yumi looked at the clock, which read 2:37 in the morning.

"Yeah, but I have to know, is Xana still there?" Jeremie questioned her.

"She's right here," Yumi told him," Jeremie, what is this about?"

"There's an activated tower in the forest sector," Jeremied said," Is there anything wrong with her? Anything at all?"

"She's asleep, but she's shaking," Yumi explained," Maybe she's having a nightmare."

"Well, maybe that's it," Jeremie said," Maybe when she feels enough fear, she unconsciously activates a tower. We still have to deactivate it. XANA can still use specters after all and now that the tower is active, he probably will. I'll call up the others. You wake up Xana and head down here now."

Jeremie then hung up his cell and Yumi huffed. She went over to Xana and shook her. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty," her tone was a bit sour. She then saw a specter come out of the wall. It went into Xana.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Xana's POV-**

I heard Yumi's voice and knew I was dreaming. I tried to ignore the dream, tell myself it wasn't real and that I should wake up. I eventually did, but I couldn't control myself. It was just like in my dream. I attacked Yumi, then left the house. I knew that I was heading to the factory.

By the time I got down into the factory, everyone else was already there. They all seemed rather groggy and tired, probably because it was so early. I tried to call out to them," Please, help. I can't control myself," but it was no use. They couldn't hear me.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich was the one who asked," Wasn't she supposed to come with you?"

"Turns out her parents were awake," I lied to them, though it wasn't really me," They caught her sneaking out. I was able to get out while she distracted them."

"Guess she'll just have to sit this one out," Jeremie said," Alright, you should all head down to the scanner room except you William. I want you to stay here with me in case there's an attack here."

"Alright, whatever you say," he seemed a bit annoyed by that. I then began heading down to the scanner room with the others. I wanted to stop myself, but I coudn't fight back. Odd's hand then touched my shoulder.

"You aren't still nervous about being virtualize, are you?" He was concerned about me. I shook my head in response to him.

"Good," He gave me a smile. He didn't know that I was still nervous, but I wasn't in my right mind right now.

"Alright, Ulrich and Xana, I'm virtualizing you two first," Jeremie spoke on the speaker. Ulrich got into the scanner and I went in the one across from him. Odd waved to me before the scanner closed.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Xana. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Xana. Virtualization." I was taken to a different place this time. The ground was green a;; around me and there were trees that looked like they were floating.

"Alright, you two can head to the tower south of your position," Jeremie told us," Aelita and Odd will join you shortly. I'm bringing up the overbike for the two of you." After that, a black bike with one wheel appeared in front of us. The seat was white and it had three green lights on the front.

"I've got a better idea," my body then acted on its own, attacking Ulirch. I then got on the bike and rode in the opposite direction of the tower. I assumed I was probably heading to the edge of the sector.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Third Person POV-**

"Oh no," Jeremie saw what happened and then spoke to the others," I need to get all of you on Lyoko now. Xana attacked Ulrich and she's now heading towards the edge of the sector on the overbike. Odd, I'm going to have you go after her and distract her until the tower is deactived. Aelita, you head to the tower alone for now. I'll send William in to help you shortly."

"Really?" William seemed rather excited," But I haven't been to Lyoko since I came back to Earth after XANA possessed me."

"Yeah, but now we need you n Lyoko," Jeremie told him," Get down to the scanner room." William gave him a nod and went over to the elevator. Jeremie continued the virtualization process for the other two. Just as he did, Ulrich came out of the other scanner.

"Transfer, Odd. Tranfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." The two of them landed to find their vehicles already waiting for them. Odd headed off north for Xana while Aelita headed south towards the tower.

"I'm in the scanner room, Jeremie," he heard William's voice.

"Aelita is already heading to the tower," Jeremie told him," I'll virtualize you near the tower and you can wait for her there."

"Alright, got it," William agreed, then got in the scanner. Jeremie started up the process again. "Transfer, William. Scanner, William. Virtualization."

William found himself in the forest sector and the tower was within site, but there was a monster guarding it. "Hey, Jeremie, there's this weird monster here," he said," It looks like it's the only one, but I've never seen one of these before."

"The holomap is reading it as a new monster," Jeremie said," I don't really know how XANA is creating new monsters in his weakened state, but I don't want you going in there without some back-up."

"It's one monster," William smiled," How hard could it be to take out?"

"At least wait until I tell you that you can go," Jeremie told him," The last time you did something reckless, you were possessed by XANA."

"Okay, you're right," William gave up," Nothing reckless. That's a promise." He then waited in his hiding place and Aelita was there not long after.

"I'm near the tower now, Jeremie," she said," I'm with William now."

"Good," Jeremie then looked at the holomap," I'm not sure what this new monster can do, so be cautious. It's best that you avoid fighting it if you can. Aelita, can you bring up a visual of it?"

A small screen then came up of Lyoko. Standing in front of the tower, was what looked like a giant eyeball. There was a large mark of XANA on the actual eye. It was standing on three short legs that were red in color. It had a brown shell and it blinked every now and then. It looked almost like there was something coming out of the top of it.

"Well, it's obvious where you're supposed to aim," Jeremie was still examining it a bit," But I'm not sure that will work with that shell. I wonder if it has regular laser attacks like most of the monsters. I'm going to check on Odd. You stay there for now."

Jeremie then broke the connection with Aelita and William and connected to Odd. "Odd, is everything alright on your end?"

"Everything's great," Odd said sarcastically," Xana and I decided to stop and have a picnic."

"Would you quit goofing off?" Jeremie sighed.

"I've almost caught up to her, but I'm not sure I'll be able to," Odd briefed Jeremie on the details," She's going pretty fast. I'm trying though."

"Alright, well, I'll get back to you on how things are near the tower," Jeremie said before turning back to Aelita and William," You two are going to have to fight it. Aelita, you think you can create a clone to test what kind of attack it has first?"

"Sure," Aelita smiled before she sang. A clone of herself appeared and went towards the new monster. Instead of shooting a laser from the eye, something shot from on top of it. It looked like a missile and it hit the clone. The missile exploded on contact.

"Jeremie, did you see that?" Aelita was worried," If we get hit by one of those missiles..." It was obvious that this new monster was capable of one hit defeat.

"You'll need to avoid getting hit by those," Jeremie said," William, be careful when you fight it."

"Oh, now you want me to do something reckless?" William smirked," I'll take care of this in no time."

William rushed in, his sword in his hands. The monster let off another three missiles. William was able to avoid all three, then went to slash the mark on the eye. As soon as he did, the monster closed the shell over its eye and his attack just glanced right off of it.

"What the...," William was distract for a moment and another missile went off. He just barely dodged it in time. William then looked up at the top of the monster. The missiles were firing too fast for there to be part of the shell covering them. "Jeremie, attacking the eye is no good, but I have an idea," he said, running towards the monster again.

"William what are you planning?" Jeremie asked him, but it was too late. William jumped on top of the monster and , just a he thought, there was no shell over the missiles. He pierced his sword into one of the missiles on the top, which also had a target. As soon as he did, the missile exploded along with him and the monster.

"Well, that did get rid of it," Jeremie said," Aelita, deactivate the tower."

"Alright," Aelita ran up to the tower. She went in and got to the second level. When she touched the screen, her name flashed across it then the code, Lyoko. "The tower was deactivated, Jeremie."

Jeremie let out a sigh of relief, then heard Odd. "Jeremie, Xana just stopped. Did you deactivate the tower?"

"Yeah," Jeremie smiled," Get Xana to a tower and I'll bring the three of you in."

Odd got Xana to the nearest tower and he materialized him, her, and Aelita.

* * *

**I was lucky I got this one done so fast. I really do only have an hour of time on the library computer a day. So, yeah. This took a few of hours over a few of days. I was typing faster than I ever thought I could. I'd like some reviews.**


	8. Decisions

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: So, my laptop is back now! Yay! I missed you so much lappy! *hugs laptop* Now I can get back to writing. Though I've been more focused on a sort of prequel fic to this called Touched by XANA and my other Code Lyoko fic as well. But I got the chapter done! So be happy! Sorry it's been so long!  
**

**Game Show Host: Hello, and welcome to the Code Lyoko game show! Code: Jeopardy! Now, for the final question our contestants must answer. What do you know about computers?  
*Jeopardy song starts as contestants think*  
Game Show Host: *buzzer goes off* Times up! Let's see your answers! *goes to Odd* You wrote 'Nothing.' Short and simple, but that is the wrong answer. What did you bet? Nothing, putting you at $50.  
*goes to me* DarkDreamer, your answer was 'How to use programs and do basic repairs.' Good answer, but only only bet $10, putting you at $110.  
*goes to Jeremie* Your answer was... very long and very informative. But I don't think that 'DarkDreamer does not own Code Lyoko' at the end counts, meaning that the answer doesn't count either. But it looks like you also bet nothing! And with the money you already have, you win!  
Me: *turns off TV* Now back to your regularly scheduled(not really) fanficion.**

* * *

**-Xana's POV-**

I woke up and the first thing I heard was Odd say," Eye Brawler. Like eyeball except since it's a monster and we have to fight it, it's eye brawler."

"Odd, you come you with some weird names for these thing," Ulrich shook his head, then noticed me starting to come to," Hey, you've got some nerve with what you did. I hope for your sake that Yumi's alright."

"I didn't hurt her," I told him," I couldn't control myself and I shocked her with lightning or something."

"Wait, you actually remember what happened?" Odd sounded surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I didn't think it was that hard to believe.

"It's just that usually people don't remember what happened when they're possessed," Odd told me.

"I guess that does make sense," Jeremie said," The others couldn't remember, but she's an exception. She has a direct connection to XANA."

"So, I'm always going to know when I hurt someone?" I asked this as I looked over at Odd, thinking about my dream," I just don't want to hurt anyone or kill anyone. Why is this happening to me?"

"Because XANA knows that he needs the data you hold," Jeremie said," But we can't let her get to it. We won't let her hurt you."

The elevator then opened and Yumi came out, tackling me down. She held me there and gave me a glare that pierced right through me.

"Yumi, the tower has already been deactivated," Ulrich tried to get her off of me.

"Yeah, but didn't you hear how the tower was even activated?" Yumi was now looking at him," She was the one who activated it! How do we know she didn't actually do it on purpose? I knew we should've just gotten rid of her!"

"Yumi, stop it!" Odd was the one who shouted this time," Is it so hard to believe that we might be able to trust her? You guys act like she's some kind of bad guy, but you seem to forget one thing! She's still human! And if you can't see that, then maybe I don't want to be your friends!"

Yumi looked at Odd angrily now and went over, saying," You know Odd, you shouldn't trust her so much! She's not really human! She wasn't before and she isn't now! She was just a convenient place for XANA to store data!"

"Whatever," Odd came over to me and grabbed my wrist," Come on, Xana. We're leaving." He pulled me into the elevator and the both of us headed up in it.

"You didn't have to do that, Odd," I was upset that he'd argued with his friends over me," She's right. I'm not really human. And don't say that doesn't matter, because it does. I'm not supposed to be anything more than data."

"No, you aren't," Odd looked serious," Just because XANA is using you for data doesn't mean that's all you are. You can't let yourself believe that either."

He had told me that, but I wasn't sure I could tell myself I'm human. I didn't say anything else as we continued up in the elevator.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Third Person POV-**

Yumi hadn't meant for something like that to happen. She just wanted to be sure that Xana was trustworthy. After activating a tower, she was sure she wasn't. "She really has gotten to Odd," she said to the others," But what if it's all just some big act? Odd's too trusting of her. I mean, she activated a tower."

"Maybe it's just you who isn't trusting her enough," Ulrich said," Did you ever think of that? Xana's been alone with Odd several times now. Don't you think if she was after us, she would've done something to him by now?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with Yumi on this one, Ulrich," Aelita said," She also told us she remembered what happened. If she really is good, why didn't she try to fight off XANA's specter possessing her?"

"Hey, you're all forgetting one important thing here," Jeremie spoke up," As long as she's around, XANA can't activate towers on his own. Not only that, but he's weak without the data she holds. We have no choice but to trust her really."

"So what, we send her to school with us, get close to her, become friends and then she attacks us from behind?" William glared at Jeremie," That's what happened to me. I was too confident so I let my guard down and I got captured. I'm sorry, but she's too much trouble."

"Well, then that makes it a tie," Jeremie said," Three of us think she's no good, three of us think we should trust her. How about for now we just agree to keep her off of Lyoko and we'll try to keep our distance from her until we know we can trust her or something happens?"

That was something they all agreed on and everyone nodded to answer Jeremie's suggestion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Xana's POV-**

We were across the bridge now and half way down the street. We didn't take the sewer, Odd had said,' It's too obvious. I don't want them catching up to us.' As we continued walking along, I looked up at the starry night sky. I couldn't help but feel like I'd seen a sky like that before, but I knew it was impossible since I was a part of XANA. It was beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" Odd asked," You aren't moving?"

I realized that he was right. I'd stopped walking and was just staring at the sky. "No, sorry," I gave an apologetic smile," I just like the stars. They're really beautiful. Almost familiar, but that's impossible unless there are stars on Lyoko." I laughed a bit as I said that last part and so did he.

"You know, I know a great place that we can watch the stars," he smiled," Come on, I'll show you." You grabbed my wrist and dragged me along again. I couldn't help but worry though. He was being so relaxed, even after what he told his friends.

We had gone into the trees at a park nearby. He continued to pull me along until we came to an open clearing. The trees were completely cleared out and there was nothing but grass and a few wild flowers. It was wide, so there was a very good view of the sky. Since there were no street lights or houses nearby either, you could see more of the stars.

"See? I told you it was great," he gave me another grin," Nothing but an open field, making it perfect for just sitting and looking up at the stars."

"It is perfect," I was smiling now," It's so beautiful, the night sky." My smile then faded and I asked him," Why did you say something like that to your friends? I mean, just because they don't trust me is no reason to leave them."

"Yeah, but they shouldn't blame you for things you didn't do or didn't mean to do," Odd scowled a bit," And Yumi shouldn't have attacked you either."

"But they're still your friends," I was a bit upset," You can't just leave them like that."

"I know, I was just mad," Odd sighed," Why can't they see past the fact that your part of XANA? Why can't they see you as human, no matter what you were before?"

"You can't blame them," I said," From what you've told me and what I've experienced, XANA seems pretty bad. They just don't want to get hurt. I can understand why they do it, even if I don't like it. Let's not worry about that now though."

I then laid in the grass and motioned for him to come next to me. He laid down next to me and we just talked, mostly him telling me about some of his trips to Lyoko. I didn't have much to talk about since I didn't have very many memories. After awhile, I ended up just falling asleep there in the grass with him.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this one's kind of boring. Well, the next chapter will be more interesting. That's a promise. Reviews are much appreciated, both good and bad, and will get you a virtual cookie as a reward.**


	9. School Days

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Well, I made a promise to you that this chapter will be more interesting. I didn't end up keeping that promise, but I tried my best.**

**Me: So, you guys are going after a replica today?  
Jeremie: Aren't you going with them?  
Me: No, I don't have enough time. I need to make up for lost time on my fic. All the lost time I got from my laptop breaking. *glares at Odd*  
Odd: Geez, are you gonna hold a grudge forever? I said I was sorry.  
Me: Just get on with whatever you do when I'm not around to control you. I don't own you after all. *leaves***

* * *

**-Xana's POV-**

I was at the school right now with some forged papers Jeremie had created for me, the principal looking over them. I was a bit nervous that he might not believe the papers were real or my story.

As he read over my papers, his hand ran through his short, gray hair a couple of times. After he finished reading them, he took off his glasses. He polished them on the yellow-green sweater vest, which cover his white button up and black tie, but matched well with his dark brown jacket and slacks. He placed the glasses back on his face and his mustache and beard twitched a bit as he started to speak.

"So, you're Aelita's older sister?" He seemed confused by that," Well, she's never spoken of you before. Not only that, but if you are her sister, why didn't you enroll at Kadic with her?"

"Well, she has issues with me," I told him," See, I'm adopted and apparently, that means I'm not really her sister. She never really bonded with me and doesn't seem to like me all that much. As for the school, I was attending another school before I got kicked out."

"You were kicked out of your last school?" the principal frowned a bit," Well, you're not the first student we've gotten that's been kicked out of another school. Unfortunately, we've only got one room left and it was being used for storage up until now. We'll have to clean it out and until then, you'll be sharing your sister's room."

He gave me a key for the room after saying that. "Alright, thank you principal Delmas," I smiled at the man and went to leave.

"I hope you and your sister can learn to get along during your time at Kadic," he said.

I smiled again and left to see the others, all except Odd, outside the door. "Well?" Jeremie seemed a bit concerned about it. "I'm officially a student at Kadic Academy," I answered him, then turned to Aelita," But I have to share a room with you for now. So, sis, can you show me to our room?"

I'd meant it as a joke, but she didn't seem too happy. Another teacher then came up. He had on a red sweatshirt with a black collar and sleeve cuffs. He also wore dark sweat pants tucked into his socks and brown shoes. He had a headband around his head and a bandaid on his left cheek. His brown hair was up in messy spikes. He came up to me.

"You must be the other Miss Stones attending the school," he said.

"Yes, that's me," I agreed to his statement," Xana Stones."

"Well, Miss Stones, I'm Jim Morales," he told me, then continued to say," You can call me Jim. I'm the gym teacher and campus supervisor here at Kadic. I was told you'll be staying with your sister for the time being. I'll take you up to your room."

"Thank you, Jim," I gave him a smile as well," But I think either my sister, my cousin, or one of my friends can show me."

"Well, alright then," he started to leave," I'll go up to your room and set up a mattress for you."

"Alright, thanks again," I thanked him another time, then turned to the others," I'm going to see Odd. At least he doesn't hate me. I tried to convince him to talk to you, but he still doesn't want to yet. Sorry."

With that, I went over to where Odd said he'd meet me. He smiled as I came by and asked me," So, what room are you in?"

"I'm sharing a room with Aelita for now," I told him," I have to pretend to be her sister and your cousin. Even if I'm supposed to be adopted, I think it's strange." I was telling him that when I heard a high pitched voice behind me.

"What strange? The fact that you like Odd the dork?" It was a girl who fit the popular girl stereotype perfectly," I've never seen you around before. Are you new or something?"

She looked about the same age as Odd. She had long, straight black hair held back by a few pins. She wore a light pink t-shirt with hot pink edges that cut off at her mid-drift. She also wore blue jeans a dark pink sneakers.

There were two guys following her around like dogs. One with almost chin length blonde hair dressed in a long sleeved light gray shirt with a dark red jacket with a thin white stripe over it. He also wore blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up and sneakers. He didn't seem to be paying close attention to what was going on.

The other one had short black hair, glasses, and acne covering his face. He seemed brighter than the girl's other lacky, though didn't seem to have any more fashion sense. He wore blue sweater vest with a light blue stripe over a long sleeve yellow shirt. He also wore green pants and red shoes.

"Yeah, just enrolled today," I told her," And I'm sorry about your condition. Living with bad personality disorder is terrible from what I've heard."

"I'll have you know that I'm a delicate flower," she motioned to herself as she said this," It's everyone else with personalities too rotten to see how beautiful I am."

"Well, if we're comparing personalities, then you must be a skunk, because yours stinks," I laughed at my last comment and Odd laughed with me. The girl then stormed off, angry that I'd insulted her.

"What was with that girl?" I asked Odd once we'd stopped laughing and she was gone," She was really rude to call you a dork."

"That's just the way she is," Odd told me," Sissi Delmas, the resident spoiled brat."

"Delmas?" I was a bit worried now," Like, as in related to the principal?"

"The principal's daughter," Odd didn't seem all too worried," But she doesn't ever really complain to her father about things like this. Either he just doesn't care or she's just too much of an airhead to do it."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to worry," I was relieved to hear that," But I don't get why she's so mean. People like that are the worst kind of person."

"Believe it or not, we're actually kind of friends," he said," She may not be the nicest person all the time, but we know her well."

"Guess it makes sense then," I then remembered that I still didn't know where my room was," I need to get to my room before classes. Could you show me where it is?"

"Yeah, I know exactly where it is," Odd started moving and I followed him quickly. We'd gone up a few floors and he eventually stopped at one room. I took out the key, then opened the door and went in. I saw the bed that Jim had set up for me while I was gone.

"Well, thanks for showing me to my room," I looked around a bit before saying this," I guess we have to go to classes now, so I'll see you during lunch or something."

"Yeah, see you at lunch," he smiled as he gave me his goodbye and left. After that, I looked around the room again and sighed. I had nothing to leave here for now. I wasn't even from this world, so how could I?

I just left the room after awhile and walked down the halls to get to my first class. When I got there, I saw I was in Yumi and William's class. Maybe because the principal thought I might know them through Aelita and Odd. I sat down in a seat near the back, one of the only seats left open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was almost ready to fall asleep by the end of my classes. It was boring to me, listening to the teacher drone on and on about things I already knew. It seems like I actually knew a lot of things about this world. It probably had something to do with being part of a virus.

I walked towards the cafeteria, looking to see if the others were still heading there. I had gotten out of the room later than the other students, so I didn't expect they would be, but Odd was waiting outside the door for me.

We both walked in together and went through the line. He convinced the lunch lady, Rosa, to give him some extra food. We then went to find seats and he was about to walk past his friends until I sat down with them. He stopped and looked over at me.

"I'm not moving," I answered his silent complaint," You either sit down with me here or sit by yourself somewhere else."

He reluctantly sat down next to me, but still didn't talk to anyone. Then again, neither did I. I just didn't want to make any of them more angry at me. I just started eating. Odd actually finished his food relatively quickly and I asked him," Do you always eat like that?"

"Oh, well, kind of," he almost seemed a bit self-conscious of it now," I've just got a good sized appetite."

"I'll say," I giggled," But that's not a bad thing. You just seem a little scrawny for someone who eats like that."

"I'm not scrawny," He argued," I'm svelte."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," I said, like I'd come to some kind of revelation," The svelte hero with a big appetite and great sense of humor," I then remembered the times he bragged and added," And modest, too. I like it."

He blushed a bit, then everyone heard some kind of beeping coming from over by Jeremie. "How?" I heard this from Odd and he looked at me. Jeremie took out a laptop from his bag and opened it up. He closed it again and hurried to put it back.

"It's not a tower," Jeremie said," XANA remade a few new replikas and the super scan alerts me when it finds one. You guys can stay here for awhile though. I worked on reprogramming the Skid last night after you left, but it's not finished. I'm going to have to speed up the process a bit, but it should be fine. Meet me at the factory in about an hour."

With that, he left us, rushing to the factory. The others started talking about the new replika. Just discussing what sector it would be, where the supercomputer might be, and something about a new monster. I wasn't really listening.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We were all at the factory now. We headed down in the elevator and stopped when we got to the room with the supercomputer. Jeremie looked over at us then just started telling us about the redesigned virtual sub he created.

"The new Skid has a better defense system than the last one. The Nav Skids have lasers as well as torpedoes. Not only that, but the Skid itself has a force field. But, it uses half the power and only works for five minutes, so only use it if necessary. The Skid also has five Nav Skids and a co-pilot spot. I made it so that if a Nav Skid is hit, the person in it can be transferred into the empty Nav Skid or the co-pilot's seat, whichever one is open."

"Wow, that's great Jeremie," Aelita smiled," I didn't know you were going to change it so much. And it's a lot safer for all of us to use it as well. So, should we head down to the scanner room to leave?"

He nodded in answer and they started heading to the elevator. I went to follow, but Jeremie pulled me back. "I'm sorry, Xana, we're going to keep you off of Lyoko for awhile." I was actually a bit relieved.

"I guess if that's what you decided," I said, staying back with Jeremie," Maybe I could help you up here. I'm sure I could be of help if you need me. You guys just go to Lyoko without me. I'll be fine here."

Odd seemed a bit upset that I wasn't going, but he got in the elevator with the others. I looked back over at Jeremie and just kind of watched him as he started to set up the program as the others went down to the scanner room.

* * *

**Readers, I'm sorry this chapter was boring too, but it was getting long. So I had to cut it off. This will continue next chapter. Review still please.**


	10. Replika

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Well, I made a promise to you that this chapter will be more interesting. I didn't end up keeping that promise, but I tried my best.**

**Jeremie: Return to the Past now!  
Me: Yay! More time to write! Thank you XANA! But if I owned Code Lyoko, it would be easier.**

* * *

**-Xana's POV-**

I may not have liked going to Lyoko, but I liked being away from Odd less. It was awkward being alone with Jeremie, considering he didn't like me that much. Then again, none of them did besides Odd.

I watched the screen sometimes, seeing what was going on with the others. Apparently, they'd gone to a replika of the forest sector. Odd was with Yumi were somewhere, trying to get rid of a super computer like the one here while the others protected the Skid, as they called it.

I didn't know where they were exactly, but I knew they were actually on Earth. Jeremie didn't really ask me to do anything, so I just stood there, waiting for them to come back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Odd's POV-**

I was following Yumi in another lab under the control of XANA, but I was more thinking about Xana back at the lab. I didn't even notice Yumi talking to me at first.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening," I finally replied.

"Odd, get your head on straight!," Yumi looked at me, annoyed," I need your help, if you didn't notice!"

I looked to see that she was being attacked by a Tarantula. I got in front of her and used my shield to block lasers.

"How did XANA manage to materialize Tarantulas here?," I asked, mostly myself.

"There must be some kind of scanner in the lab," Jeremie said," He must have modified it to materialize monsters. I don't know how he managed it, but you have to get rid of that supercomputer soon."

"Why don't you try fighting these things?," I put the question towards Jeremie," Their even tougher here."

"Yeah, I've hardly taken down one and there's a lot of them," Yumi agreed," There has to be at least five attacking us right now. Who knows how many more are inside and Odd's only half way in the game."

"Hey, I'm fine now," I complained," Besides, I'm helping, aren't I?"

"Hey, stop fighting!," Jeremie huffed," Seriously, both of you need to focus on getting to that supercomputer."

"Right," Yumi said," We'll take care of it Jeremie, don't worry."

I continue to hold up by shield as Yumi still attacked them, but they just seemed to keep coming.

"How do you plan on getting out of here?," I asked her," We can hardly get past these things. There's no way we're going to make it to the supercomputer at this point."

"I know," Yumi agreed, then looked over to her left," But I think I have an idea. I need you to put your shield down on my signal."

"What?," I thought she'd gone crazy," It won't take them seconds to take care of us if I do that! Did you forget that there's a bunch of Tarantulas here?"

"No, but you have to trust me," Yumi smiled," It'll be fine. I promise."

I still wasn't sure, but I reluctantly nodded. Yumi then looked like she was concentrating on something and I figured it was her telekinesis. I wasn't sure what, but it took a few more minutes before I figured out what it was she was doing.

The pipes then started bursting nearby, hitting some of the Tarantulas and shorting them out. The pipes continued to burst, getting closer to us. There was only a few pipes left before the pipes would hit us and I heard Yumi shout.

"Now!," she yelled and I put down my shield. The Tarantulas took us out before the water got to us. We were back in the nav skids when they did. The replika started to disappear and we had to get out of there.

"Yumi, what did you do?," Jeremie asked.

"I used my telekinesis to back up the pipes," she answered," It should've flooded the whole lab, including the Tarantulas outside."

"You are amazing," he said," Well then, just get back to Lyoko and I'll get you back on Earth."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**-Xana's POV-**

I waited down in the lab for Odd and the others to come back out of the scanners. Ulrich, Odd, and William came out first. They all looked exhausted and I went over to Odd.

"Are you okay?," I asked him.

"Yeah, fine," he gave me a small smile," You already know what it's like to come back from Lyoko. Anyway, I'm glad to be back on Earth. Lyoko is fun and all, but I prefer the real world."

Two of the scanners then opened again and Aelita and Yumi came out of them. Ulrich went over to Yumi to help her up. We then all went up to the lab with Jeremie again.

"That was some pretty quick thinking back there," Jeremie complemented Yumi," I don't think I could've thought of a better plan if I wanted to. I was hoping for you to try a more strategic approach, since flooding the entire lab is a bit overboard, but it works and they won't think twice about it."

"Thanks Jeremie," she didn't seem all too happy though," But now I'm late getting home because we were fighting those Tarantulas for so long and I have no excuse. My parents are going to get mad at me again if I start being late like this again."

"It's okay Yumi," Ulrich tried to reassure her," It always worked out last time. We can figure it out again this time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed with a smile," Anyway, we should probably get back."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all got back on the elevator. We went to go back, but I was stopped by William. He was glaring at me angrily.

"I don't what kind of game you think you're playing, but I'm won't fall for it," he told me," I may have told the others I don't remember what happened when I was possessed, but I do. I know you're good at playing innocent, so don't think you're fooling me."

I didn't know what he was talking about as he said this. In fact, it kind of scared me that he looked at me so angrily. I didn't expect it at all. I then heard Odd call for us," Hey, you two coming with us?"

"Be there in a minute," I shouted, then turned back towards William," Look, I don't know what you mean. I just want to be normal like the rest of you, so back off. I think you should let go of whatever grudge you have for me, because I'm not like that anymore."

I pulled myself from his grasp and went towards the others, who were waiting for me by the skate boards, scooters, and now roller skates. I put on the skates quickly and William joined us by the time I got them on. We all headed back to the school after that.

* * *

**So, that was the newest chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. And I know it wasn't very long either. I'm trying my best with everything that's going on with me right now. Hopefully, I'll get more updates soon. Reviews please!**


End file.
